All About her
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: All of Dom's favourite things about his woman. Dotty, rated T for safety. One shot, follow on one shot will be called All about him.


_Just a cute one shot based off a conversation I was having with Nataliagzik25 the other week. Told from Dom's POV._

 _There will be a sequel coming soon to follow from Letty's POV called All about him._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon at the garage. Vince had long since left, Leon and Jesse had just finished wrapping up and were leaving. That just left Letty and I to finish the two cars that were in for small repair jobs. Nothing we couldn't handle.

"Later boss." Leon waved as he and Jesse headed for the door. I nodded in response before turning back to my work as I heard their cars start up and drive away.

The quiet clinking of tools on metal was all I could hear. The atmosphere was relaxed and peaceful for once. I could take my time and let my mind wander. Before I knew it what I was doing my eyes had found Letty's figure, bent over the car she was working on completely unaware I was watching. A smile tugged at my lips as I dragged my eyes down her body, slowly taking in every inch of her. Letty.

Letty who I'd known since she was ten years old, living down the street with her grandmother. Tall and lanky, awkward in her body but not in her attitude. She was always getting into some sort of trouble. Whether it be a fight at school, smart mouthing a teacher or sneaking out at night to do who knows what. I used to think she was annoying, following me and Vince around all the time. Always at the garage with my dad, getting shown anything and everything to do with cars. I always thought it was just a front, hoping to catch my attention. I'd been so wrong.

I chuckled quietly as I thought back to the day she turned fourteen. Vince had bet her twenty bucks she couldn't pull apart an engine in an hour. She'd done it in forty five minutes, shocking both Vince and I into silence.

" _And that's how a real mechanic does it. Do you boys want a lesson?"_

My father thought it was hilarious, his seventeen year old apprentices being beat out by a fourteen year old girl. He'd offered her a weekend position immediately. I remember how furious I'd been, embarrassed to be shown up by a girl who was still wearing training bras. It hadn't taken me long though to figure out she was genuinely interested in cars after the bet. Her work at the garage was proof enough. She'd hang on to every word, follow instructions to the letter and take no shortcuts.

By fifteen she was hanging out with Vince and I all the time when she wasn't at school. Afternoons spent at the garage were filled with heated discussions about our different tastes in music. Each day the two of us would verbally battle it out to see who won the control of the radio. Nine times out of ten it was always her.

" _Blink 82 again Letty?" I asked annoyed._

" _I can always put on some of Mia's girlie pop shit?" She threatened._

I grinned, she always got me with that threat. I had heard enough of Mia's shitty music at home I wasn't going to stand for it at work. At eighteen Vince and I were officially seniors in high school, each with our own cars and sneaking out regularly. More often then not Letty joined us, especially Friday nights when we headed to the railway tracks so I could race the quarter mile. It was a small scene, nothing like the races we went to now. The winnings were smaller, the cars were crappier and the scene was quieter but the rush was still the same.

I don't know when it had happened. I can't pinpoint a moment in time or a series of events that had me seeing Letty as one of the guys to seeing her as a girl. Not just any girl but one that had rapidly gained my attention by the hour. It must have been around her sixteenth birthday when it first hit me. We were working in garage, side by side when she'd leaned over the car and her arse had caught my attention. Somewhere along the line without me noticing she'd filled out, no longer awkward and lanky but rather the opposite. Curves in all the right places- the gentle flare of her hips, the dip in her lower back and the amazing rack that seemed to have pop out of nowhere. I also remembered the punch to the jaw and the attitude I'd received when she'd caught me looking.

" _What the fuck Letty?" I growled in anger as I held my aching jaw._

" _Eyes off my arse Toretto unless you want to loose them permanently."_

" _It's not worth looking at." I lied. She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest which immediately drew my attention to the twins her small shirt was barely containing._

" _Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you sleep better at night."_

Speaking of her arse. I grinned to myself as I let my eyes linger on it a second longer, with the way she dressed these days it was hard not to. Clothed in tight leather pants despite the heat, they clung to her like a second skin. It had always been one of my favourite parts of her body.

I licked my lips as my mouth went dry, watching her lean over the car with her arse sticking out. My jeans suddenly felt a little tighter. She caught my heated stare as she straightened up and turned, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She gave me a look, one that said _I-know-what-you're-thinking_. I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned away. Yeah I bet she did.

Shaking my head I turned back to the car and tried to concentrate on what was in front of me. It was useless, within seconds my eyes were back on her. I watched as she focused fully on her task, tightening each bolt with loving care. Her level of concentration and focus was something I had always admired. Even from a young age she'd always been able to completely loose herself and give one hundred percent of her time and energy to the one task. She did it with people too. She could make them feel like they were the only person in the room with her.

"Man we ain't gunna finish tonight if you don't focus." Her quiet laugh brought me back to the present. She was in front of me, leaning on the car I was working on. My eyes immediately went to her low cut top. I sent her a smirk as I openly checked out her cleavage.

"I am focused." I said slyly making her laugh.

"You have a one track mind." She shook her head at me as she turned and walked back to her car. I let out a low growl as she deliberately added in more of a swing to her hips. Fuck this woman could drive me mental without so much as a touch.

"You do that again and the only thing I'll be focusing on is how loud I can make you scream my name." I growled playfully making her smirk over her shoulder at me.

"Promises, promises." She tutted before turning back to her task. I grinned at her back while shaking my head.

I loved this woman. From her tight, sexy body that I spent hours worshiping to her fuck-it-all attitude that she dished out to me. She was perfect.

Giving up on the car I leaned on the hood and openly stared at her, my eyes raking down her body once more. I caught her soft sideways smile and grinned. Yes, my woman could be a total hard ass but she also had a softer side which I loved just as much.

The soft smiles she reserved just for me. The way she let down her guard when it was just the two of us. No bull shit between us. I loved the way she'd hold my hand when we were in public. Neither of us were big on PDA, but it made me smile when she'd thread her fingers between mine. Then there was the small glimpses I got of how fragile she could be. The whispered promises and vows, as I made love to her over and over again. Showing her, making sure she knew she was the only girl for me.

"What are you grinning at over there hmm?" She asked as she finally gave up on getting any work done and slowly made her way over to me.

"Nothing." I said smiling as she finally reached me, her hands gliding up my chest before hooking around my neck. I grinned down at her as I slipped my hands around her waist, one hand finding the small slither of skin that was peaking out from the bottom of her shirt.

"I call bullshit." She grinned.

"Letty you're always calling my bullshit." I laughed, pulling her closer so she was standing between my legs.

"We're not gunna get any work done tonight are we?" She asked me knowingly and I bit back a laugh while shaking my head.

"Let's go home." I whispered into her ear.

"Okay. Let me go clean up." She said as she leaned up on her toes to kiss me softly. I returned it, threading my fingers through her hair to keep her in place. I could feel her smiling against my lips as my tongue begged her for entry.

"We start this and we'll never get out of here." She whispered as she pulled away, leaving barely a gap between our lips. I let out a quiet whine as I tried to pull her back, she relented but it was only brief. Her lips brushed against mine once, twice and then she pulled away.

"Five minutes." She said as she back away with a playful smile.

"Two." I growled playfully.

"Four." She bartered.

"Three and not a minute more." I warned as I smirked at her.

"Deal." She laughed as she turned back to her work station to quickly pack up. I watched her again, not moving from my spot. I could watch her all day, everyday and never get tired of it. A peaceful feeling washed over me and I licked my lips nervously.

"Hey baby?" I called out softly making her look at me with a knowing smile.

"Mmmm?"

"I love you." A brief look of surprise flickered across her face before she gave me a shy smile.

"I love you too."

"Yeah?" I asked as I pushed off the car and walked towards her.

"Yeah. Where's this come from?" She asked as she let me pull her into my arms.

"We don't say it often, I just felt the need to say it." I shrugged as I kissed her head, then her temple, her cheek before finally kissing her lips.

"You going soft on me Toretto?" She asked quietly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Must be." I agreed with a small smile of my own.

"Let's go home. This can wait until morning." She whispered against my lips.

"Yeah lets go home."


End file.
